Ghoul x Devil
by The Plato Baskom
Summary: Seorang pemuda datang disaat penyerangan Kokabiel dan menyelamatkan Sona dan Rias beserta peerage masing-masing, siapakah pemuda tersebut dan apa alasannya datang menolong iblis muda tersebut?. (Fict spesial tahun baru dan selamat menikmati karya dari Author newbie ini)
1. Chapter 1

Title :Ghoul X DxD

Crossover :Tokyo ghoul X Overlord X DxD

Genre : Action, Romance, & Humor (sedikit)

Rate : T - M (buat jaga-jaga buat kedepannya)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Penulisan - Tanda baca ngaco, dan masih banyak kesalah yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sona menangis di dalam hati apa ini akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya, akhir dari semua yang telah ia bangun bahkan sebelum dia menggapai apa yang di cita-citakan. Dia melirik kesahabat merahnya yang tengah bersusah payah menjaga kesadaran dirinya, memang tak bisa dipungkiri dari sekian pearage miliknya dan sahabat, hanya mereka berdua yang masih memilik kesadaran, berterimakasih-lah kepada darah murni mereka yang membuat tubuh mereka sedikit lebih kebal dibanding iblis reinkarnasi.

Sementara musuh mereka yakni kokabile hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan merendahkan "apa hanya ini yang kalian miliki? Mengecewakan! Tidak kusangka adik dari maou lucifer dan leviatan selemah ini"

Sona menatap ke asal suara tadi. 'Kokabiel' ia bersumapah dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang itu, meskipun ia juga tidak yakin apakah malaikat laknat itu akan meminta maaf. Ia melirik kearah pearegenya, yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya sungguh ia merasa telah gagal sebagai seorang raja, melihat para angotanya seperti ini entah mengapa membuat batinnya tersikisa, meskipun dia terkenal oleh orang-orang sebagai wanita dingin dan minim ekspresi namun sebenarnya dia adalah wanita yang hangat dan sangat peka terhadap sekitarnya, hanya saja otaknya yang selalu mengikuti apa kata logika membuatnya sulit mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Hahhh membosankan, sampai kapan kalian akan tidur-tiduran seperti itu, seperinya harus hanya sampai disini, anak-anak..." Kokabiel menghentiak perkataannya sambil memandang remeh kearah iblis-iblis kecil yang hampir tidak ada yang sadarkan diri setelah mengatakan itu Kokabiel menciptakan tombak cahaya dengan ukuran yang tidak main-main, sepertinya dia memang ingi segera mengakhiri mereka semua

'Apa ini akan menjadi akhir bagiku' bati Sona

hanya dia dan Rias yang masih memiliki kesadaran, ia melirik Rias yang tengah tersenyum dengan tulus yang tersurat perpisahan, dia mencoba menguatkan dirinya dengan tersenyum dalam hati setidaknya dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

 _'Bukan, kau hanya ingin lari dari kenyataan' ucap sang rubah kepada sang tuan putri_

 _'Tidak aku sudah benar-benar melalukannya, apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana aku sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga sampai saat'_

 _'Yah kau benar hime-sama, tapi sayangnya semua usaha yang kau katakan terbaik itu sudah musnah sekarang'_

 _'Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak menghargai usahaku' jawab hime -sama penuh amarah_

 _'Bukannya aku tidak menghargai usahamu hime, tapi apakah kau tidak malu'_

 _Ujar sang rubah menggantungkan ucapannya_

 _',,,,kau berkata telah melakukan yang terbaik sambil berputus asa seperti ini' lanjut sang rubah yang membuat sang hime sama terdiam memikirkan ucapannya_

 _' Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah berusaha semampuku bahkan melampaui batasanku'_

 _'Teruslah berusaha hime,,, sampai kakimu tak sanggup lagi untuk berpijak,,,tanganmu tak sanggup lagi menggapai apa yang ingin kau gapai,,,matamu tak sanggup lagi melihat dunia,,,dan ingat lah pada saat itu tiba aku akan datang menjadi kakimu untuk berpijak,,,menjaditanganmu untuk menggapai apa yang selama ini ingin kau gapai,,,menjadi matamu untuk melihat bahwa semua yang telah kau lakukan tidaklah sia sia'_

Entah kenapa cerita itu kembali terngiang dikepalanya, cerita tentang seorang putri yang mencoba melawan dunia bersama sahabatnya si rubah yang bijak, cerita yang selalu dibacakan oleh 'dia', seseorang yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal mulai dari yang sepele hingga hal yang terpenting, bahkan karna orang itu ia bisa menjadi seperti Sona yang sekarang.

Sona tertawa dalam hati hanya dengan mengingat cerita singkat itu tiba-tiba semangatnya untuk hidup kembali berkobar, jika saja orang itu ada disini mungkin dia akan memberikan ceramah yang panjang atau bahkan memukul pelan kening seperti yang sering orang itu lakukan ketika dia membuat keselahan. Sona kembali mencoba bangkit perlahan mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, yah semuanya masih belum berakhir selama kakinya masih sanggup berpijak, dan matanya masih sanggup untuk melihat, dia akan terus maju meskipun logika yang selalu dia bangga-banggakan menolak, seperti sang hime-sama dalam cerita itu.

Kokabiel yang telah selesai menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya seukuran bus sekolah menyeringai keji melihat salah satu mangsanya ada yang kembali bangkit.

"Hahaha,,,aku menaruh sedikit respect padamu sitri karna kembali bangkit tidak seprti teman-teman kelelawarmu yang menyedihkan itu" ucap Kokabiel sambil meperlebar seringainya

Sona hanya diam sambil mengepalkan tangannya mencoba mengatur kembali demonic powernya yang tak beraturan, karna efek dari elemen suci milik malaikat jatuh itu.

'Sring'

Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar dengan corak khas sitri muncul dibawah kaki Sona menyebar mengelilingi anggota pearegenya dan Rias, beberapa saat kemudian muncul kekkai tipis yang saking tipisnya hingga sebuah batu yang dilontarka dari ketapelpun dapat menembusnya dengan mudah.

"Baka, dari pada membuang sisa tenaga hanya untuk membuat kekkai ini, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk lari dengan sihir teleportasi mu,,," ujar Rias dengan panik saat meilhat sahabatnya dengan mati-mati membuat kekkai.

"Dari pada kau berkomentar yang tak penting lebih baik kau diam saja" jawab Sona dengan wajah kesal kepada sahabatnya ini, sungguh dia merasa usahanya benar-benar tak dihargai.

"Dan satu lagi! Jangan panggil aku baka, karna Aku tidak akan terima dipanggil baka oleh orang yang lebih baka dariku" jawab Sona denga seringai mengejek di wajahnya

Sementara Rias yang menjadi objek dari ejekan tersebut hanya merenggut kesal, bisa-bisanya sahabat berkacamatanya itu mengejeknya disaat-saat genting seperti ini awas saja jika mereka berhasil selamat dia akan membalas ejekan itu.

"Mengharukan sekali kau lebih memilih mati bersama budak-budakmu,,," kali Kokabiel yang berbicara dengan wajah yang dibuat terharu

"Sebagai penghormatan atas aksi heroik mu ini,,, " Kokabiel menggantungkan ucapannya lalu setelah itu diamemadatkan tomabak cahayanya yang sebesar bis tadi menjadi seukuran tombak pada umumnya

"Akan kubuat kalian mati tanpa rasa sakit"

'Wushh' Kokabiel langsung melesatkan tombak cahayanya

Sona sudah bersiap-siap dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi, sementara Rias menutup matanya tak sanggup melihat kelanjutan terburuk dari skenario ini.

'Prang'

Benar seperti dugaannya Sona, hanya bersentuhan dengan tombak itu kekkainya langsung hancur tak bersisa. Tombak cahaya itu terus maju mengincar tepat kearah Sona yang kini menatap tomabak yang tengah melesat kearahnya dengan pandangan menantang, tak ada sedikit pun ketakutan yang di pancarkan oleh matanya "hahh padahal aku masih berharap bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi di dunia ini, sekadar memastika bahwa kau masih hidup" gumam Sona sambil tetap menatap tombak yang semakin mendekat, berbeda dari yang tadi gumaman ini tidak terbesit sedikitpun ketakutan maupun keputusasaan, melainkan sebuah kerinduan besar yang telah ia pendam sejak lama yang entah kenapa rindu ini kembali memuncak disaat-saat seperti ini, tak terasa air mata perlahan keluar dari kelopak mata indah miliknya, dan senyum manis terukir dari bibir indahnya, kesadaran perlahan-lahan mulai meredup karna kehabisa demonic powernya.

"Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik Sona"

Suara itu? Dia sangat mengenal suara itu, apakah suara itu miliknya? Entah dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya, yang jelas dia senang bisa mendenga suara itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

'Blarrr'

'Blarrr' ledakan besar memeriahkan suasana malam akademi kuoh. Debu-debu berterbangan bak kabut di kaki gunung.

'Ukh apa aku sudah mati' kira kira itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Rias saat ini.

'Bochou'

Suara itu,,, terdengar seperti suara Issei, apa Issei juga mati, tapi itu mustahil jika iblis mati bukan surga maupun neraka yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan mereka melainkan kehampaan. Sebuah tempat gelap nan sunyi, mereka yang masuk ketempat ini tidak akan bisa merasakan maupun melakukan apapun, mereka tidak hidup tetapi juga tidak mati.

'Bochou' kali ini bukan hanya suara Issei melainkan suara dari seluruh anggota pearegenya, apa ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Ah mungkin saja karna dia mati dengan banyak penyesalan dia jadi berhalusinasi.

'Hiks,,,hiks,,,,Bochou bangunlah kau belum boleh mati sebelum aku mengambil keperawananmu'

Oh sekarang ini terlalu absurd untuk di sebut halusinasi

Pletak

'Ittei,,,sakit sekali koneko chan'

'Bochou belum mati senpai menjijikan'

Oh,,,kami sa- aww,,, ahhh maksudnya satan sama kenapa kau memberikan halusinasi seburuk ini, batin Rias mengganti doanya karna pada dasar memanggil kami sa- awww adalah hal yang tabu bagi iblis terbukti rasa nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya setelah dia menyebut nama kami sam-awww,,, 'sial bahkan setelah mati pun aku masih merasakan sakit ketika menyebut nama kami-sa-aww,,,,tunggu dulu,,,sakit? jika aku sudah mati kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan sakit' batin Rias ketika otaknya yang sejak tadi mengalami reboot kembali berjalan normal.

Dengan perlahan Rias membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit berwarna merah membara dengan sedikit warna biru yang membuatnya terlihat indah. Apa kini dia sedang berada di kehampaan? Entah lah dia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Bochou" ucap seseorang dengan suara parau disamping Rias ketika dia hendak memejamkan matanya kembali.

Rias melirik ke asal suara tadi lalu dia edarkan kesekelilingnya, seluruh anggota pearegenya kini tengah berkumpul mengelilinginya dengan wajah yang khawatir, kecuali koneko yang masih setia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu meskipun sudah lama mengenalnya samapai saat ini Rias masih sedikit kesulitan membaca ekspresi wajah kucing putih itu, tapi ia yakin dibalik wajah aspal itu tertanam kekhawatarian yang tidak kalah besar dengan anggota pearagenya yang lain.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi" tanya Rias

"Entah lah bochou ketika kami sadar semua sudah seperti ini" jawab kiba

"Benar bochou gara-gara suara ledakan tadi kami semua langsung bangun,,,uh kuso padahal tadi aku sedang bermimpi menjadi raja harem" ucap seorang pemuda absurd dengan wajah kesal, yang author rasa dusah tidak perlu dijelaskan siapa berbicara seperti ini.

'Bletak'

"Bahkan didalam mimpipun kau tetap mejijikan senpai" ucap koneko dengan wajah polos setelah tanpa dosanya menghajar Issei hingga terpental beberapa meter, yang dihadiahi swetdroop oleh seluruh pearage Rias minus akeno yang tertawa tidak jelas.

Melihat interaksi pearagenya membuat Rias tak bisa menahan senyumannya, seprtinya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tunggu sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kurang. 'Sona' benar bagaiman keadaan Sona, dan yang lebih penting lagi bagaimana dia bisa melupakan kondisi sahabatnya yang berjuang mati-matian melingdungi mereka. Sungguh kini Dia benar-benar mersa malu, sepertinya benar yang di katakan malaikat jatuh itu bahwa dia hanya seorang iblis egois yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sona?" Tanya Rias lagi setelah terlepas dari acara merenungnya.

"sepertinya kaicho baik-baik saja" ujar Issei sambil menunjuk kearah depan, yang membuat Rias melirik kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Issei.

Terlihat kini Sona tengah dipeluk erat oleh seseorang berambut putih yang Rias yakini ber gender laki-laki dengan penampilan errgg menyeramkan mungkin. Yah bagaimana tidak Laki-laki berambut putih itu memakai sebuah topeng yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah kecuali mata kirinya, dengan hiasan senyum lebar yang mengerikan di bagian mulutnya. Dan mata kirinya yang beriris merah dan hitam disekelilingnya menjadi poin plus ke angkeran pemuda ini.

'Wushh'

Yang tadi Rias sangka sebagi Langit merah-biru itu ternyata adalah sebuah kekkai yang telah melindungi mereka dari serangan super milik Kokabiel tadi. Bagaimana Rias bisa tahu? Yah karna sekarang kekkai itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengecil seperti masuk ke punggung pemuda itu hingga akhirnya berbentuk seperti sayap yang berkoar-koar seperti api.

Sementara Kokabiel? Jangan di tanya bagaimana kesalnya dia setelah mengetahui serangannya di gagalkan oleh seorang pemuda. Wajahnya memerah padam sebagai bukti bahwa dia sedang menahan gejolak emosinya.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa kau mahluk rendahan! Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu ku" ucap- maksudnya teriak Kokabiel di iringi dengan killing intens yang sukses membuat beberapa iblis dari pihak Sona maupunRias kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara yang orang yang dimaksud sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Tsubaki dan Saji anggota pearage Sona yang masih sadar setelah merasakan KI milik Kokabiel.

"Segera aliri dia dengan demonic power kalian,,, sebelum dia mati karna kehabisan demonic power"

Ucap pemuda itu sambil meletakan Sona ditanah dengan lembut.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi kedua iblis itu langsung melakukan apa yang pemuda itu perintahkan.

Kokabiel yang mersa di acuhkan langsung menyerang pemuda itu dengan puluhan tombak cahaya berukuran sedang.

'Duaar'

'Duaarrr'

'Duarr'

Ledakan demi ledakan kembali terdengar memecah keheningan malam di akademi kuoh.

Rias, Issei, dan Akeno yang masih sadar menatap nanar kearah ledakan tadi. Setelah secercah harapan yang baru saja muncul dimata mereka sepertinya kini harus kembali kandas setelah melihat ledakan tadi. Bagaimana pun pemuda itu tak akan sanggup menghindar dari serangan dadakan yang sangat cepat itu, dan meskipun dia berhasil menghindar, tapi tidak untuk Saji dan tsubaki.

Kokabiel yang merasa serangannya berhasi kembali tersenyum remeh melihat ledakan karyanya tadi. Namun bibirnya harus kembali tertekuk kebawah setelah debu menghilang ia melihat kekkai yang baru saja menghentikan serangan pamungkasnya kini kembali berdiri kokoh menahan serangan lagi.

"Menyerang musuh dari belakang, kau benar-benar membuat malu fraksi Da-tenshi" ujar pemuda itu dengan posisi masih membelakangi Kokabiel

"Siapa sebenarnya kau sialan" jawab Kokabiel dengan penuh amarah

"baru beberapa bulan tak bertemu kau sudah melupakan ku ko-ka-chan" ujar pemuda itu sambil berbalik menghadap Kokabiel

"Ka-Kaneki" Kokabiel terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang berdiri. Dihadapannya.

Siapa Da-tenshi yang tidak kenal dengan pemuda ini. Mahluk yang terlahir dari campuran berbagai ras yang disegani di grigori yang katanya berhasil bertarung imbang dengan Vali yang digadang-gadang sebagai Hakuryuko yang terkuat sepanjang masa.

"Yo...lama tak bertemu Koka-chan" jawab pemuda yang ia panggil Kaneki tadi dengan santai

"Hahaha kupikir siapa, ternyata hanya mahluk rendahan yang tak jelas"ucap Kokabiel merendahkan pemuda beruban dihadapannya ini.

Kaneki merengut bingung, baru beberapa bulan tak bertemu Da-tenshi tua ini sudah bertingkah arogan di hadapannya? Tak ingat kah dia sudah berapa kali Kaneki menghajar Da-tenshi bau tanah ini.

"Ku akui kau adalah Da-tenshi yang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang paling tinggi. Bahkan dihadapan lawan yang sudah beberapa kali aku menendang bokongmu kau masih bisa berbicara sesumbar"

Ucap Kaneki yang membuat iblis-iblis yang mendengar membulatkan matanya, di usia semuda itu dia bisa mengalahkan jendral perang kaum da-tenshi, yang bahkan dengan gabungan kekuatan mereka tak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar menoreh kan sebuah luka gores. Sungguh terlalu banyak kejutan yang membuat mereka sedikit bersyukur karna tidak mati karna serangan jantung.

"Kurang ajar aka-arghh"

Belum sempat Kokabiel menyelesakan ucapannya, ia sudah melesat dengan sangat ganas mencium tanah, karna pemuda itu yang secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya menghadiahi sebuah tendangan tepat di kepalanya.

"Anggap saja itu balasan yang tadi" ucap pemuda itu sambil duduk disinggasana yang harus rela ditinggalkan pemiliknya beberapa saat lalu.

"Uhm kau punya singgasana yang lumayannyaman koka-chan" lanjut pemuda itu

"Sialan kau bocah! Akan ku perlihatkan kekuatan besar yang sudah kudapatkan selama beberapa bulan ini" ucap Kokabiel sambil merentangkan tangan kirinya kedepan, yang sedetik kemudian muncul sebuh lingkaran sihir dengan gambar dua buah ular yang saling menggigit ekor satu sama lain.

"Simbol Itu? Hmm Urooboros dragon kah?, tidak heran dia begitu percaya diri" ucap Kaneki masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Apa itu urobolor-ehm urubaros atau apalah yang ujungnya dragon itu?" Issei yang bertanya entah pada siapa

 **'Urooboros dragon patner'** jawab Ddraig dari tangan kirinya

"Yah itu yang kumaksud,,, tunggu apakah karna sering menghambur-hamburkan uang naga ini disebut urooBOROS dragon" Ddraig yang mendengar jawaban dari Issei hanya bisa memaklumi inangnya ini yang hanya jeniusan dalam hal-hal yang berbau oppai,,,

' **Bukan patner ourooboros dragon ini adalah salah satu dari 3 mahluk terkuat di semesta ini,,,"**

"Mahluk terkuat katamu?"

' **tentu saja patner'**

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Jika s'boros dragon itu adalah salah satu mahluk terkuat, orang itu pasti tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya"ucap Issei khawatir

 **'Kau tenang saja patner, aku bisa merasakannya kekuatan yang ada di tangan Kokabiel itu hanya sebutir debu jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan urooboros yang asli, meskipun begitu kita harus tetap waspada, karna kekuatan sebutir debu itu setara dengan iblis kelas atas'** Issei yang mendengar penuturan Ddraig tadi menelan kasar ludahnya, ia tak menyangka di dunia ini ada mahluk dengan kekuatan segila itu. Ditambah lagi ada 3 mahluk dengan kekuatan seperti itu, dunia ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras pikirnya.

"Hahaha dengan kekuatan ini aku akan membalas semua kekalahan ku waktu itu bocah" Kokabiel berbicara dengan nada bangga, kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Kaneki.

'Tap'

Dengan respect yang bagus Kaneki berhasil menahan pukulan itu dengan tanga kirinya. Melihat serangannya gagal Kokabiel menarik kembali tangannya lalu melakukan tendang memutar dengan kaki kirinya

'Brakk' singgasana terbangyang tadi diduduki Kaneki hancur oleh tendangan pemiliknya sendiri, berbeda dengan Kaneki yang berhasil menghindar dengan cara terbang ke atas.

'Sring'

Puluhan atau mungkin ratusan tombak cahaya berukuran kecil keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik Kokabiel. Kaneki bermanuver kesana kemari mencoba menghindari serangan itu dan sesekali juga ia menggunakan sayapnya unutk menghalau tombak cahaya yang tak sempat ia hindari.

Karna merasa bosan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel. Kaneki berbalik menghadap kearah tombak tombak itu datang. Sayapnya yang selalu berkobar seperti api itu mengeras dan beberapa tonjolan tajam muncul di berbagai sisi.

'Wush'

Dengan sekali hempasan sayapnya mengeluarkan ratusan proyektil kecil seudukuran bola kasti melesat memukul mundur tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel.

Melihat puluhan proyektil milik Kaneki yang tersisa kini tengah mengincar dirinya, Kokabiel langsung menciptakan 3 lapis kekkai untuk menghalaunya.

'Prangg'

'Prangg'

satu persatu kekkai milik Kokabiel berhasil di tembus oleh hujaman-hujaman itu.

'Prang'

'Jlebb'

Sebuah proyektil menancap di bahu kiri Kokabiel Tepat setelah kekkai terakhir miliknya hancur.

"Arghh" ujar Kokabiel menahan sakit

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa koka-chan"

"Kau pikir mainan kecil mu ini bisa melukai ku" ujar Kokabiel sambil menunjukan benda yang tadi menancap di bahunya, luka di bahunya juga secara perlahan menghilang.

Kokabiel kembali melesat ke arah Kaneki dengan pedang cahaya yang terhunus di sepasang tangannya

'Trangg'

Kedua pedang cahaya milik Kokabiel berhasil di tahan oleh sepang sayap milik Kaneki, namun salah satunya berhasil menembus pertahan Kaneki hingga menggores sedikit bahunya

"Ugh sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu ne koka-chan" ujar Kaneki

"Hahah... Kali ini aku akan menghabisimu mahluk rendahan" setelah mengatakan itu Kokabiel kembali menghilang dari tempatnya

'Jtekk' Kaneki mengjentikan jari telunjuknya dan seketika sayapnya semain berkobar dengan ganas

"Kuharap Azazel tidak akan marah jika aku membunuhmu di sini" ucap Kaneki yang juga langsung menghilang setelah mengucapkan itu

'Duarrr' sebuah ledakan gelombang kejut yang besar terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuat akademi Kuoh kembali ramai... Dipusat ledakn itu terlihat dua orang pria yang tinju mereka sedang beradu satu sama lain.

'Bugh'

'Bugh'

'Bugh'

Jual beli serangan terjadi begitu cepat hingga para iblis yang menyaksikannya merasa kagum dan juga syok melihat pertarungan ini.

"Hanya babak belur dan tidak mati melawan jendral Da-tenshi itu seprtinya merupakan pencapai terbersar kita hingga saat ini" ujar Saji dengan tatapan horror yang di beri anggukan oleh seluruh iblis yang ada disana. Yah ternyata sejak awal memang mustahil bagi mereka mengalahkan Kokabiel.

"Ughh" fokus mereka kepertarungan buyar seketika tatkala mendengar sebuah lenguhan kecil di depan mereka. Ya hampir lupa tak lama setelah Pertarungan di mulai Rias dan anggota pearagenya yang masih sadar datng menghampiri Saji dan tsubaki untuk membantu pemulihannya Sona.

Sona membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dentuman-dentuman dilangit.

"Sona!" Rias langsung memeluk sahabat cebolnya itu ketika dia baru saja membuka mata.

"Rias!" Ucap Sona dengan lemah.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"Certitanya panjang yang jelas kita berhasil selamat berkat pria berambut putih disana" jawab Rias sambil menunjuk kearah dentuman itu. Sona hanya mengangguk dirinya masih teramat lelah, bahkan ia harus berusaha agar kelopak matanya tetap terbuka.

'Bughh'

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya tendangan Kokabiel berhasil bersarang di perut Kaneki sehingga membuatnya melesat kebawah, namun Kaneki masih bisa sempat memutar posisi tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa menapakan kakinya ke tanah dengan sempurna meskipun ia masih harus terseret beberapa meter.

'Cih sepertinya kali ini aku harus benar-benar serius menghadapi gagak tua ini' batin Kaneki setelah berhasil menghentikan laju dirinya.

Kokabiel bernafas dengan tersendat-sendat staminanya sudah hampir menipis karna melakukan transaksi jual beli serangan selama lebih dari 30menit. Berbeda dengan Kaneki yang masih tampak yang nampaknya masih baik-baik saja.

'Sial pukulannya sakit sekali' batin Kaneki

'Tapi sepertinya dia sudah sampai pada batasnya, ini kesempatan ku'

"Sepertinya kau sudah sampai pada batas mu koka-chan"

Mendengar provokasi itu Kokabiel hanya merutuk dalam hati, sepertinya ini efek dari penggunaan kekuatan yang diberikan ophis tadi. Kokabiel memutar otaknya bagaimanpun juga dia harus sesegera mungkin menyingkirkan pengganggu ini.

"Maaf koka-chan sepertinya aku haru segera mengakhiri ini sekarang juga" ujar Kaneki

Yang bagi Kokabiel terdengar seperti lantunan musik kematian di telinganya, bagaimana pun juga karna kesalahannya yang terlalu PD menggunakan kartu Asnya di awal pertarungan.

'Takk'

Kaneki kembali menjentikan salah satu jarinya.

'Wushh' sayapnya kembali berkobar lebih gila dari yang tadi. Dan sedetik kemudia ia menghilang meninggalkan debu halus yang berterbangan di sekitarnya.

Kokabiel yang melihat musuhnya menghilang meningkatkan kembali kewaspadaannya.

'Depan, belakang, atas, bawah, atau samping' batin Kokabiel mencoba memprediksi serangan dadakan yang akan dihadiahkan oleh lawannya

"Dari belakang" ucap Kaneki seolah bisa membaca pikiran lawannya. Kokabiel yang tak sempat bereaksi harus merelakan punggungnya menjadi pijakan kaki pemuda itu.

'Bughh'

'Argg'

Sebelum mangsanya melesat kebawah dengan sigap ia langsung memegang 2 dari 4 pasang sayap milik Kokabiel, lalu menariknya dengan sangat lembut ditambah dorongan halus dari kakinya.

'Jrashh'

'Arrghh' Kokabiel mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya setelah ke-2 pasang sayapnya di pinta oleh Kaneki.

Merasa belum cukup sayap milik Kaneki kembali ngeras dan kembali melontar kan puluhan proyektil yang sedikit lebih besar dari yang tadi kearah Kokabiel yang masih melunr ke bawah.

'Dammm'

'Jleb' 'jlebb 'jlebb'

Debu-debu kembali berterbangan menghalangi pandangan. Kelompok Sona dan Rias yang sudah sadar seluruhnya menatap tak percaya ke arah pemuda berambut putih yang kini masih terbang dengan bersidekap dada. Padahal beberapa saat lalu mereka mengira pertarungan ini akan berakhir imbang, tapi pemuda ini hanya dengan sekejap saja berhasil membalikan keadaan.

"Lumayan kau sudah cukup berkembang tapi, jika dibandingkan dengan petinggi Da-tenshi yang lain kau masih tidak ada apa-apanya"

"Yah sebenarnya aku di perintahkan Azazel untuk membawamu hidup-hidup,,, namun karna kau sudah membuatku kesal mau tidak mau kau harus menerima kematianmu di tempat ini" Kaneki kembali berucap sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan, yang kemudian tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul di belakang tubuhnya, di setiap pinggiran sihir itu tercetak tulisan-tulisan yunani kuno yang berputar melawan jarum jam dan di tengah terdapat gambar seorang wanita bertubuh gagak yang merentangkan sayapnya.

Para iblis muda itu menatap kagum kearah lingkaran sihir itu, wajar saja ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat lingkaran sihir seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Sona yang tampak terkejut, lingkaran sihir itu adalah lingkaran sihir milik kaum succubus dari mitologi yunani. Mengapa Sona bisa tahu? Karna ia sering melihat mendiang Bibi-nya mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir yang sama dengan lingkaran sihir pemuda itu 10thn yang lalu.

"Matilah dengan damai Kokabiel"

' **Corbin** '

 **TBC**

Yo,,, minna-san Ketemu lagi sama Gw 'The Plato Baskom' sekarang lg nyoba peruntungan di fandom ini,,,

Gw sengaja bikin Fic di fandom yang sepi, supaya fandom2 yg udah ditinggalk sama penghuninya jadi rame lg. Semoga aja dengan adanya fic ini fandom ini bisa rame lagi bener gk senpai !

Dan sebenernya ini fict pertama yang gw bikin, tapi karna fandom ini sepi jadinya gw bikin fict 'Holder : The Yellow Bird' d fandom Naruto x DxD yg lebih rame buat promosi,,,

Untuk Kaneki disini Gw kasih kagune jenis rinkaku kaya punya s'Ayato... yahh biar gk susah pas bikin scane Beattle-nya,,, senpai baca sendirikan beattle Kaneki sama Kokabiel di atas yang maksain banget -_- mohon di maklum lah namanya juga author baru jadi mohon bimbingan kedepannya senpai

Oh ya senpai...! para pemain overlord juga bakal muncul meramaikan fic ini dan mungkin bakal ngambil peran penting,,, dan ntar masih banyak lagi chara dari anime lain yang bakal mampir jadi bintang tamu.

So tunggu aja mereka di chapter depan

Dan yang terakhir Gw mohon bantuannya ke para readers yang udah baca fic ini entah itu sengaja atau gk sengaja buat ngasih kritik saran atau mungkin pujian dan jangan lupa yang lebih penting mempromosikan fic ini... Tahu sendirikan gmn keadaan fandom ini yang kumuh tak terawat...dan juga Gw gk bakal update sebelum dapet 30 reviews Hahahah...

#Readers : author nyusahin

Biarlah senpai jarang-jarangkan ada author yang nyusahin,,,, lagian gk bakal rugi kok... Cuman nyulik orang kesini apa susahnya ya kan? Apa lagi cuman 30...

#readers : serah lu bae thor,,, kita gk mau susah-susah nyulik orang. Cuman buat fic yang jelek tak bermutu ini

#Author (nangis sambil ngacak-ngacak pasir)

yang jelas saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca apa lagi yang udah ngisi sesuatu di kolom review dibawah...

Tenang aja mau dikit atau banyak readers maupun author yang mampir,,,. fic ini bakal tetap lanjut kok... Yah meskipun entar jumlah review yang masuk ngaruh ke cepet atau lambatnya update heheh...

#readers : dasar Author sialan

Dan yang terakhir Gw ucapin Selamat tahun baru semoga di tahun yang baru ini kita bisa mendapatkan kalender yang baru, karna tanpa kalender yang baru gw jamin hidup lu bakal awut-awutan :v

Ok gitu aja

Thanks udah mampir

And

Wassalamua'alaikum

 **Chap depan**

 **"Ka-Kaneki ?" / "Aku merindukan mu baka" / "hentikan mobilnya Albion!" / " kita tak bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi" / "tidak akan sempat Vali" / "kau masih keras kepala seperti dulu" / "Kau pikir aku bercanda" / "jangan harap aku akan menyerah"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yah sebenar nya aku di perintahkan Azazel untuk membawamu hidup-hidup,,, namun karna kau sudah membuatku kesal mau tidak mau kau harus menerima kematianmu di tempat ini" Kaneki kembali berucap sambil merentangkan tangan nya kedepan, yang kemudian tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir besar hampir seukuran tubub nya sendiri, di setiap pinggiran sihir itu tercetak tulisan-tulisan yunani kuno yang berputar melawan jarum jam dan di tengah terdapat gambar seorang wanita bertubuh gagak yang merentangkan sayapnya.

"Matilah dengan damai Kokabiel"

' **Corbin** '

Title :Ghoul X DxD

Crossover :Tokyo ghoul X Overlord X DxD

Genre : Action, Romance, & Humor (sedikit)

Rate : T - M (buat jaga-jaga buat kedepannya)

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Penulisan - Tanda baca ngaco, dan masih banyak kesalah yang lain.

.

.

Chapter 2

Reuni sepasang sayap

.

.

Akademi kuoh yang terkenal dengan bangunan nya yang bergaya eropa kini harus berubah menjadi bangunan dengan gaya zaman purba, lihat saja bangunan-banguna sudah tak memiliki bentuk, kawah dengan berbagai ukuran tersebar dimana, dan jangan lupa api yang sejak tadi menggerogoti apa saja yang didepan nya, sepertinya mereka baru saja melaksanakan pesta yang meriah.

Di salah satu kawah seonggok tubuh terbaring dengan kondisi mengenaskan, yah tubuh itu milik Kokabiel seorang jendral malaikat jatuh yang baru saja kehilang nyawa nya setelah pertarungan singkat dengan seorang pemuda, yah ironis mungkin seorang senior perang yang sudah mengalami asam pahit nya peperangan harus kalah oleh junior nya seorang pemuda yang bahkan umurnya tidak sampai setengah dari umur Kokabiel.

Sementara itu sekumpulan iblis yang sejak awal ada disana menatap ngeri kondisi Kokabiel, masih terekam momentum indah beberapa saat lalu dimana pemuda ini mengeluarkan jurus nya, Sungguh itu adalah sihir yang paling mengerikan yang pernah mereka lihat.

Merasa urusan nya sudah selesai pemuda itu berbalik hendak meninggal kan tempat itu, sebelum sebuah suara lembut mengehentikan nya.

"Tunggu dulu siapa kau sebenar nya" ujar Sona yang baru saja sadar dari rasa syok nya

"Ahh ya aku hampir lupa,,,, aku perwakilan Datenshi yang diperintahkan langsung oleh Azazel untuk menghentikan tindakan konyol Kokabiel. Dan, menyampaikan bahwa tindakan Kokabiel ini tidak ada sangkut paut apapun dengan fraksi Datenshi" jawab Kaneki

"Apa maksudmu pihak Datenshi tak akan bertanggung jawab atas insiden" Sona kembali dengan nada tidak terima

"Yah seperti itulah" jawab Kaneki acuh tak acuh lalu terbang menjauh dari sekelompok iblis muda itu

Sona yang tak puas dengan jawaban pemuda itu berteriak berharap teriakan nya di dengar oleh pemuda itu "tunggu ! Hey kubilang tunggu uban sialan"

'Dong'

Seluruh iblis tersentak mendengar hinaan yang Sona lontarkan kepemuda itu, oh... Kemana Sona yang biasa nya bersikap tenang? Mungkinkah di otak nya ada serpihan-serpiha dari sisa tombak cahaya milik gagak tu itu. Apa dia lupa bagaimana pemuda itu menghajar lawan yang membuat mereka babak belur dengan mudah nya.

Kaneki langsung berhenti ketika mendengar jelas hinaan Sona yang ditunjukan pada nya, dan wow! Para iblis yang lain semakin panik tak karuan, mereka khawati pemuda itu akan langsung menerjang mereka. Karna tak terima hinaan dari Sona Dan jika itu terjadi Rias bersumpah akan menjahit mulut asal ceplos Sona. Itupun jika mereka masih memiliki tubuh yang utuh.

Kaneki mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Sona sambil berkata.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, dan pada saat itu kita lihat kelopak bunga yang berguguran bersama-sama" ucap Kaneki disertai senyum yang sangat tipis, setelah mengatakna itu Kaneki langung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan para iblis yang menatap bingun kerarah nya

'Apa maksudnya' kira-kira seperti itulah pikir mereka mendengar perkataan Kaneki yang terkesan ambigu, terkecuali Sona yang terkejut mendengar perkataan tadi. Pertama lingkaran sihir milik ras succubus lalu yang barusan? Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari 'dia'.

Tanpa meperdulikan teman-temannya yang sedang menafsirkan apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu maksud. Sona langsung melesat ke arah pemuda tadi pergi.

Dan tentu saja mengundang keterkejutan iblisyang ada disana

"Apa Kita tidak akan mengejar nya" Tanya tsubasa salah satu parage dari Sona entah pada siapa

"Tidak perlu Kita percayakan saja pada Sona, aku yakin Sona tidak akan bertingkah ceroboh!" Jawab Rias

"Yah setidaknya kita bisa beristi- "

'Bruk'

Ucapan Issei terpotong oleh sebuah pohon yang baru saja roboh.

"Jika kelanjutan dari ucapanmu adalah 'beristirahat' sebaikny kau simpan saja" balas Saji yang tengah menatap akademi kuoh yang bahkan sudah tak pantas lagi disebut akademi.

"Kuso" ucap Tsubaki dengan wajah kesal yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian minus koneko yang sedang memakan cemilan yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Yah bagaimana tidak, untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Tsubaki si fuku-kaicho yang memiliki sifat 11-12 dengan kingnya mengumpat.

"Apa?" Lanjut Tsubaki dengan wajah bingung sambil memiringkan kepala nya, yang hanya dihadiahi gelengan kepala oleh yang lain

"Hahhh Seperti nya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang" ucap Kaneko yang sejak tadi diam sambil memasukan sepotong biskuit ke dalam mulut nya.

Change scane

Sona terus memacu sayap iblisnya, tanpa memperdulikan rasa lelah dan nyeri yang sejak tadi sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuh nya. Yang terpenting sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu untuk memastikan sesuatu. Mungkin Tidak perlu juga,,, sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipastikan dengan 2 bukti yang ia punya, Sona yakin bahwa pemuda itu adalah dia.

Sona langsung menghentikan lajunya setelah melihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri sambil menikmati pemandangan kelopak sakura yang berterbangan tertiup angin.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa menyadarinya secepat ini" ujar pemuda itu yang masih belum mengalihkan perhatian nya ke arah Sona yang kini sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah nya.

Kaneki memutar menghadap ke arah Sona sambil tersenyum lembut Karna tak kunjung menerima jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Sementaru Sona langsung mematung sejenak melihat wajah pemuda ini yang sudah tak terhalangi oleh topeng menyeramkan nya itu. Wajah itu! Tidak salah lagi pemuda ini benar-benar dia, meskipun warna rambutnya berbeda, tapi Sona masih hafal dengan jelas cetakan wajah seseorang yang selalu ia harapkan kehadirannya, semuanya sama dengan yang terengkam di kepala Sona terkecuali rambut dan senyuman itu. Senyuman itu sangat berbeda dengan senyuman yang sering dia tunjukan kepada Sona dulu.

Entah kenapa Sona merasakan sakit dihatinya ketika melihat senyum pemuda itu, senyum yang terlalu banyak menggambarkan kekosongan dan keputusasaan yang selama ini dirasakan oleh pemiliknya. Entah apa yang ada dikepalanya Sona langsung berlari menerjang dan memeluk erat pemuda itu seolah jika ia melepaskan pelukan nya pemuda ini akan kembali menghilang.

"Aku merindukanmu baka"

"K-ku pikir aku ti-tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

"Se-selama ini aku selalu,,,, aku selalu mencarimu, bahkan sampai detik ini aku tak pernah berhenti untuk mencarimu" Sona terus berucap dengan suara parau mencoba menahan tangisan nya agar tidak pecah.

Kaneki hanya diam mematung mendengar penuturan jujur Sona, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menjawab perkataan Sona. Dan pada akhirnya Kaneki hanya bisa membalas pelukan dari Sona, dengan pelukan yang tak kalah erat dari Sona. Pelukan kerinduan yang tersirat begitu banyak kasih diantara mereka. Dan jutaan kelopak sakura yang berguguran menjadi latar pelukan kasih dua orang atau lebih tepat nya dua mahluk yang tengah melepas kerinduan.

Setelah beberapa saat Kaneki melepaskan pelukannya, meskipun Sona nampak sedikit menolak. Kaneki terdiam untuk beberapa saat melihat Sona yang sedang menyeka air matanya.

"Kau tidak berubah, masih cengeng seperti dulu Sona"ucap keneki memecah keheningan

"..." sementara Sona hanya diam, ia masih harus menetralkan emosi senang nya yang sudah memuncak.

"Hey,,, sudah lah kau bukan lagi bocah 6thn yang harus ku gendong ketika sedang menangis"

"Diam hiks,,, tidak lihat kah kau hiks,,,bahwa aku sedang mencoba menenangkan diri hiks,,,hiks,,,"

"Gomen"

"Yang terpenting dari mana saja kau selama ini?" Teriak Sona, mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat mereka akan terkejut melihat perubahaan Sona yang jauh keluar dari sikap nya yang biasa. Namun seperti inilah prilaku Sona yang sebenar nya.

Dan Kaneki senang melihat Sona ini bertingkah laku seperti Sona yang dia kenal, bukan Sona yang bermuka tembok dan dingin.

"Gomen,,, banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, dan aku tak ingin kau terlibat" ucap Kaneki yah ia juga merasa bersalah tak pernah menemui gadis ini, namun masalah yang sedang ia hadapi sangat berbahaya dan ia tak ingin gadis ini terlibat.

"Setidak nya berilah kabar jika kau masih hidup bodoh,,, apa kau tidak tahu perasaan bersalah yang melanda selama 10thn ini hiks,,,hiks,,," ucap Sona kembali terisak

"Lihat lah oba-chan anak mu ini sudah membuat ku menangis dua kali hiks...hiks...hiks... Kuharap kau memarahi nya habis-habisan nanti,,,kalau perlu kau kutuk anak mu dari sana" lanjut Sona entah berbicara pada siapa yang jelas bukan Kaneki.

Sementara Kaneki melihat Sona dalam keadaan seperti itu mau tak mau pertahanan nya mulai goyah,

Dia benci,,,bahkan sangat benci melihat Sona terpuruk seperti ini. Meskipun di masa lalu ia hanya menganggap iblis ini sebagai pengganggu ketenangannya. Namun perlahan kehadiran sona mulai memberi arti bagi dirinya. Inilah alasan nya kenapa selama ini ia tidak menemui Sona, bukan nya tidak ingin, ia yang ia rasakan selama ini juga sama seperti Sona, namun ambisi nya yang lebih besar membuat nya menempuh jalan lain.

Yah benar ia lupa akan ambisi nya, ambisi untuk mencari dan membantai orang-orang yang telah merusak kebahagian nya, ini aneh padahal baru sebentar bersama Sona ia menjadi lupa akan ambisi nya selama ini, ia harus memilih sekarang. Kembali menjalin ikatan dengan Sona dan melupakan ambisinya atau memutuskan ikatan Sona dan mengambil ambisinya. Pilihan yang sulit memang keduanya merupakan hal yang penting bagi nya, jika ia memilih Sona dia tak akan lagi leluasa meraih ambisi balas dendamnya, dan jika ia memilih ambisinya maka Sona pasti akan membencinya.

"Gomen" untuk kesekian kalinya hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia kembali melingkarkan tangan nya ketubuh mungil Sona, yang masih menangis terisak-isak.

"Bukan nya aku tak ingin menemui mu,,,namun ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan,,,"

"..." Sona hanya terdiam menikmati kehangatan yang Kaneki berikan kepada nya

"Dan sebenar nya aku lebih senang jika kau melupakan ku"

'Deg'

Rasa nyeri kembali terasa di hati nya, dan air mata kembali mengalir melintasi wajah cantik Sona, dia langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ujar Sona sambil menatap penuh amarah. Dia tak suka ini, bagaimana mungkin pria ini bisa berkata seperti itu dengan mudah nya. Ia tahu bahwa selama ini Kaneki hanya memandang sebagai seorang gadis bangsawan yang merepotkan tak lebih, namun tidakkah dia berpikir bahwa gadis merepotkan ini juga mempunyai hati yang rapuh.

"Karna kita tak bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi,,, kita bukan lagi anak-anak yang tak tahu kejam nya dunia, kita memiliki jalan masing-masing,,, kau memiliki jalan yang terjal namun akan selalu ada cahaya yang akan menerangi jalan mu,,, sedangkan jalan yangku pilih adalah jalan yang aku sendiri tak tahu kemana jalan itu akan membawaku, jalan yang hanya di penuhi kegelapan dan kebencian tak berujung..." Kaneki menghentika ucapan nya sambil menatap sone dengan intens, sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"... Dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu... Hime-sama sepertimu terlalu lembut untuk mengikuti jalan ku" yah sudah seharus nya seperti ini.

Ia tak mengerti benar-benar tak mengerti dan dia sama sekali tak ingin mengerti ucapan pria ini, hanya satu yang saat ini dia tahu, bahwa pria yang dicintai nya ini kini sudah terelan kegelapan hati nya. Dan kini dia sadar dirinya begitu egois dai hanya memikirkan bagaimana perasaan nya, bersikap seolah-olah dialah yang paling menderita.

Dia tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan bagai mana perasaan pemuda dihadapan nya ini. Sona kembali termenung, Sona tahu sebenar Kaneki melakukan ini bukan karna keinginan nya, Keadaanlah yang memaksa mereka seperti ini. Sona menatap Kaneki yang sedang memasang wajah datar nya, yang dibalik nya tersimpan berbagai macam emosi yang sudah meluap-luap karna tersimpan dengan rapat oleh wajah datar nya. Ingin rasa nya dia membongkar semua emosi yang Kaneki rasakan, agar dia bisa menjadi satu-satu nya orang yang melihat pemuda ini rapuh, sehingga dia bisa menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan pemuda ini bahu untuk bersandar.

"Boleh kah aku meminta sesuatu" ucap Sona pelan, ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, dan ia tahu sekeras apapun ia meminta pemuda ini kembali hanya akan membuat pemuda ini semakin terbebani. Oleh karna itu biarla ia bersikap egois dengan meminta seuatu yang sekiranya bisa memuaskan rasa rindu nya untuk saat ini.

"Ini pertama kali nya kau meminta sesuatu dengan benar" jawab Kaneki dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Jawab saja boleh atau tidak"tegas Sona

"Kau semakin menjengkelkan Sona" namun ucapan itu hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sona.

"Ha' ha'I jika itu bukan hal yang merepotkan. Lagi pula jika aku menolak pun kau akan tetap memaksaku"jawab Kaneki pasrah.

" Baiklah yang pertama peluka aku" Sona berkata dengan tegas

"Baiklah" jawab nya sambil lengsung mengikuti permintaan Sona.

"Seperti ini" lanjut Kaneki

"Huum" gumam Sona sambil menganggukan kepala nya yang kini sudah menempel di dada bidang milik Kaneki

"Ada lagi?" Tanya keneki.

"Hemmm" Sona termenung sejenak memikirkan apa yang sebaik nya ia pinta selanjutnya. Sebenar nya satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah pemuda ini terus bersama nya seperti dulu, namun ia sadar pemuda ini pasti tidak akan mengabulkan nya.

"Baiklah kalau begit bisa kah kau menceritakan kisah itu lagi padaku" ucap Sona.

"Kisah yang mana maksudmu" Kaneki mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Kisah tentang sang putri kecil dan si rubah"

"Kau bukan lagi bocah Sona"

"Sudah lakukan saja,,, bukankah kau yang akan mengabulkan apapun asal tidak merepotkan" jawab Sona sambil mengerutkan bibir mungil nya.

"Hahh baiklah hime-sama" ujar Kaneki lalu ia mulai bercerita.

 _"Kemari bermainlah dengan ku" kata sang putri kecil "aku sangat kesepian"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu" kata si rubah_

 _"Kenapa?" Tanya sang putri kecil_

 _"Itu karna kita belum saling menjinakkan"_

 _"Oh maaf" kata putri kecil. Tetapi, setelah berpikir beberapa saat, dia menambahkan_

 _"Apa artinya itu 'saling menjinakkan"_

 _"Itu adalah tindakan yang sering di abaikan"tukas si rubah kemudian menjelaskan lebih lanjut_

 _"Saling menjinakan itu artinya saling menjalin ikatan"_

 _"Menjalin ikatan?" Tanya sang putri kecil_

 _"Begitulah," kata rubah "Bagiku, kau saat ini tidak lebih dari seorang gadis kecil yang sama dengan ribuan gadis kecil lainnya. Dan aku tidak membutuhkan mu. Dan kamu sendiri tidak membutuhkan ku. Karna Bagimu, aku juga tidak lebih dari seekor rubah seperti ribuan rubah yang lainnya. Tapi jika kita saling menjinakan, kita akan saling membutuhkan. Bagiku kamu akan menjadi satu-satu nya di dunia. Dan bagimu aku akan menjadi satu-satu nya di dunia" jelas rubah_

 _Sang putri hanya termenung memikirkan ucapan sang rubah. Hingga akhir ia tersenyum sambil memberi uluran tangan dan berkata._

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu kita saling menjinakan sekarang"_

Di Pagi hari yang cerah Seorang pria tua berpakaian butler berjalan menyelusuri sebuah mansion besar sambil membawa secingkir kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepu.

Pria tua itu berhenti ketika berdiri disebuah kamaryang menjadi tujuan awal nya

'Tok..tok..tok'

"Kaneki-sama saya membawakan anda kopi"

Ujar pria tua itu setelah mengetuk pintu

"Masuk saja pintu nya tidak di kunci Sebas" ujar suara di dalam

Pria tua yang dipanggil Sebas itu masuk setelah mendapat ijin dari tuan nya. Setelah masuk ia melihat tuan nya sedang duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong"

"Anda tidak tidur lagi tadi malam?" Tanya sebas setelah melihat kantung mata milik tuan nya.

"Yah banyak hal yang terjadi tadi malam" ucap Kaneki tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya

"Apa itu karna anda bertemu dengan Ojou-san?"

Kaneki melirik sejenak ke arah pria tua itu, yang entah kenapa selalu tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan. Sebas adalah salah satu orang yang selamat dari insiden berdarah yang menimpa keluarga nya 10 thn yang lalu. Sejak dulu Sebas memang ditugaskan oleh ibunya sebagai buttler khusus yang untuk mengurus segala kebutuhan nya sejak ia belum bisa berjalan, mungkin karna itu juga Sebas selalu mengetahui apa yang sembunyikan.

"Begitulah" jawab Kaneki sambil kembali mengalihkan perhatian nya keluar jendela.

"Saya mengerti perasaan anda, tapi terlalu banyak bergadang bisa memperburuk kondisi tubuh anda Kaneki-sama" balas sebas dengan nada menasehati.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya menasehati anda, saya hanya tidak ingin lagi kehilangan tuan kami yang berharga" ujar sebas sambil membungkuk layak nya budak yang sedang dimarahi oleh tuan nya.

Dan inilah hal yang paling Kaneki benci dari sebas, dan seluruh pelayan nya. Sikap loyal mereka yang sudah overdosis benar-benar membuat nya jengah, padahal ia sudah berulang kali bilang, bahwa mereka semua adalah keluarganya dan sebagai keluarga mereka harus saling menghormati tanpa adanya perbedaan termasuk kepada dirinya, namun bukan sorakan haru atau senang, yang dapat hanyalah ucapan merendahkan diri dari para pelayan nya seperti 'kami tak pantas bersanding sejajar dengan anda' atau 'melayani anda merupakan sebuah kehormatan tersendiri bagi kami' dan yang semacam.

"Hahhh sudahlah sebas angkat tubuh mu, sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu kaku terhadapku, aku juga minta maaf karna sudah membuatmu khawatir" ujar Kaneki namun sepertinya ia salah berkata, karna bukan nya mengikuti perkataan sebas malah semakin menunduk.

"Maaf Kaneki-sama saya tidak bisa melakukan perintah anda yang satu itu,,, karna bagi kami para pelayan menghormati anda dengan sepenuh hati merupakan tujuan hidup kami" jawab sebas dengan penuh keyakinan

Terserahlah percuma saja jika ia lanjutkan.

"Yah terserah kau saja" jawab Kaneki seadanya karan dia tahu berdebat masalah keloyalan denga merka tak akan ada habisnya menuntut kesetaraan dari mereka sama saja seperti meminta seekor sapi melahirkan naga, sama-sama mustahil. sampai sekarang dia masih bingung apa yang sudah ibunya lakukan sampai-sampai memiliki pelayan seperti mereka?.

 **"** Oh ya Kaneki-sama, tadi Vali-sama menelpon kata dia akan kemari dalam 30menit" ujar sebas yang sudah dalam posisi berdiri.

"Hmmm,,,, untuk apa dia kemari?"

Tanya Kaneki sambil meminum kopi nya.

"Hmm kopi buatanmu memang yang terbaik" lanjut Kaneki

"Terima kasih atas pujian nya Kaneki-sama saya sangat tersanjung,,,,dan untuk pertanyaan anda tadi, vali-sama bilang dia hanya ingin mengajak anda berangkat bersama" jawab sebas

"Kau boleh kembali,,, jika Vali sudah datang suruh saja dia menunggu di ruang tamu dan jangan lupa beri dia cemilan yang biasa"

"Baik Kaneki-sama" setelah itu sebas mengambil nampan yang tadi ia gunakan membawa kopi. Lalu berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah ya sebas satu lagi" ucap Kaneki yang membuat sebas batal menutup pintu kamar tuan nya.

"Suruh Nabe menyiapkan semangkuk susu yang di campur roti seperti biasa untuk sarapankuz, dan katakan pada Yuri untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu" perintah Kaneki sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi

Sementara Sebas hanya menjawab perintah dari tuan dengan membungkukan badan penuh hormat. Kemudia ia pergi meninggalkan kamar tuan nya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Mobil putih berjenis FERRARI F60 America melesat dengan kecepatan 100mil/jam di tengah padat nya kota, jika saja bukan seorang profesional mungkin mobil mewah ini sudah berubah bentuk menjadi mobil angkot sejak tadi. Meskipundi dalam mobil si pengemudi tengah berteria-teriak seperti orang gila.

"Albion pelankan mobil nya!" Teriak seorang ikemen berambut silver, dengan wajah yang sudah membiru. Kepada seekor naga putih pada sebuah Smartphone.

"Berhentilah mengoceh vali kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan" jawab Albion membalas teriakan Vali.

Albion? naga putih? Smartphone? Yah benar kawan naga putih di smartphone itu adalah albion sang kaisar naga putih atau welsh dragon. Mungkin kalian bertanya bagai mana mungkin seekor naga setinggi puluhan kaki bisa masuk kedalam sebuah smartphone yang hanya berukuran beberapa inci? Ini adalah salah satu hasil inovasi dari sahabat uban nya yang berhasil memindahkan jiwa albion dari secred gear. Awal cerita nya, ketika vali bercerita kepada Kaneki bahwa ia sering kelepasan hingga berteriak-teriak saat berbicara dengan albion lewat mindscape, dan tak jarang dia mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar nya bahkan pernah ada orang yang menyebutnya gila. Dan dari situlah Kaneki langsung mendapat sebuah inspirasi hingga berhasil menciptakan sebuah alat yang berisi sebuah program rumit kedalam sebuah secread gear yang depat memindahkan jiwa yang terdapat dari secread gear tersebut kedalam sebuah wadah 'AI' yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum nya. Dan jadi lah albion seperti sekarang, yah mungkin jika ada yang melihat albion dalam sebuah smartphone mereka hanya akan menganggap-nya sebagai program AI biasa, namun berbeda jika jiwa sang kaisar naga sudah kembali kedalam seacred gear nya.

Dan satu hal lagi yang harus diketahui bahwa saat ini albion yang sedang mengendarai mobil yang vali bawa, dengan cara meretas mobil ini, sudah dijelaskan tadi bahwa saat tidak berada dalam seacred gear jiwa albion ditampung oleh sebuah wadah AI yang terbuat dari bilangan-bilangan rumit, dan dengan memanfaatkan wadah itu albion bisa bergerak bebas di dunia maya wow! Amazing kan?. Bisa dibilang kini ia menjadi kaisar naga nya dunia maya, bahkan kini kemampuan nya sebagai heacker sudah diakui bahkan kini dia mendapat julukan **The King of Dragon** oleh para hacker di dunia.

"Lagi pula kau tidak perlu takut aku adalah ahli dalam hal kecepatan" lanjut si kaisar naga itu.

"Cepat hentikan albion atau aku akan mencabut alat itu" teriak vail kembali.

"Silahkan saja, tapi bersiap-siaplah kehilangan mobil kesayangan mu ini" jawab albion mengancam

Dan vali hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati akan kelakuan Albion.

"Kau aneh sekali Vali, pada hal kaeu terbiasa terbang dengan kecepatan yang lebih gila dari ini" ejek albion

"Ini berbeda baka, jika mobil ini hancur maka upayaku menabung selama 6bln akan terbuang sia-sia" sanggah vali

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang materialis hah?"

"Kau tidak mengerti albion. Mobil ini limitide edision albion! Limitide edition! yang hanya di jual 10unit di seluruh dunia"

"Hohoho baik lah kalau begitu kita lihat bagaimana Kemampuan mobil limitide edision ini" ucapo albion dengan senyum evil sambil menambah kecepatan.

"Albion aku bersumpah akan- awas di depan". Vali langsung berteriak panik ketika melihat beberapa meter di depan mereka seorang nenek sedang berjalan dengan kecepatan 1m/perjam

"..." Albion yang baru menyadari itu hanya terdiam.

"Jangan hanya diam bodoh" teriak vali kesal

" Uwahhh vali bagaiman ini?"

'Dongg' Vali membulatkan kan mata nya ia tak menyangka bahwa sang kaisar naga bisa sebodoh ini

"Injak rem nya baka" teriak panik vali

"Tidak akan sempat" balas albion yang tidak kalah pani

"Vali" teriak albion kembali

"Berikan kendali nya padaku" ucap vali dengan nada serius

Ketika mobil nya tinggal setengah meter dari nenek tua itu denga gerakan slowmotion

'Ckitt'

Mobil silver itu langsung melakukan drift 180derajat bamper mobil hanya berjarak beberapa senti meter dari si nenek tua itu.

Lalu kembali bermanuver 180derajat agar mobil kembali dalam posisi yang seharusnya

Change scane

Seiblis manis (?) Tengah berbaring sambil menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar nya, dia adalah Sona Sitri heroin Fict ini, seorang iblis bangsawan sekaligus heirs dari klan Sitri yang terkenal akan kecerdasan dan pengendalian nya dalam elemen air.

'Bagaiman aku bisa berada disini?' Itulah isi pikiran nya sekarang, karna ingatan terakhir akhir mengatakan bahwa sebelum nya dia berada ditaman dekat sekolah nya sambil berada di pelu- yah dia baru ingat setelah beberapa insiden dia mengejar Kaneki, lalu setelah melakukan percakapan yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan dia meminta sebuah lebih tepat nya dua permintaan, dan untuk yang pertama dia meminta agar Kaneki Memeluk-nya.

'Blush'

Wajah Sona langsung berubah seketika, di baru menyadari bahwa semalam dia telah melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan. Meminta seorang laki-laki memelukmu? Sungguh merupakan perbuatan Tabu untuk seorang bangsawan seperti dirinya.

Jika saja ada orang lain yang melihat itu, dia yakin pasti dia akan di cap sebagai wanita murahan atau mungkin lebih parah nya lagi pel-err mungkin yang ini tidak perlu dilanjutkan karna khawatir ada anak di bawah umur yang membaca FF ini, lagi pula author yakin para readers sudah sangat cerdas dalam hal ini.

Secara refleks Sona menutup wajahnya dengan bantal untuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di wajah manis nya, arggh

"Baka,,,baka,,,baka,,," ujar Sona merutuki kebodohan diri nya sendiri sambil berguling-guling tak jelas di atas kasur nya seperti remaja yang masih labil. Momen yang langka bukan?.

Setelah puas dengan acara guling-guling tak berfaedah itu, Sona kembali merenung kali ini dengan posisi duduk dengan sebuah bantal yang sedang ia peluk.

"Tak bisa bersama lagi kah?" Gumam Sona mengingat kembali kejadian semalam.

Jujur saja hanya dengan melihat tatapan pemuda itu hati Sona terasa tercabik-cabik, Sona lebih menyukai tatapan sinis dan merendahkan yang selalu Kaneki arahkan kepada Sona saat masih kecil dari pada tatapan dingin dan hampa yang Sona lihat tadi malam. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah dia harus membiarkan Kaneki tertelan kegelapan hatinya? Sungguh dia benar-benar berada dalam kebingungan yang sangat-sangat mendalam.

"Apanya yang cerdas? Hanya memikirkan masalah ini saja aku tidak mampu" gumamnya.

Dia meragukan kecerdasannya sebagai seorang Sitri.

 _'Kau tahu Sona tidak semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan kecerdasan. Terkadang kau juga harus menggunakan perasaanmu dalam memutuskan sesuatu'_

 _'Menggunakan perasaanku?'_

 _'Ya karena kecerdasan tidak akan pernah memahami perasaan ataupun keinginan'_

Lagi-lagi dia ingatan masa lalu terlintas di benaknya. Ya benar kecerdasannya tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaannya. Jadi, seberapa keraspun dia berifkir jawaban tidak akan pernah menghampirinya.

"Huh hahahha..." Sona tertaa terbahak-bahak.

Satu lagi tingkah absurd-nya yang muncul. Padahal belum satu hari dia bertemu lagi dengannya sikap nya sudah melenceng jauh dari jalur Sona Sitri yang selama ini orang kenal.

Sona bangkit dari tidur lalu berdiri bertolak pinggang.

"Lihat saja BaKaneki! Jangan harap aku akan melepakanmu begitu saja" kata Sona dengan lantang.

Ya jika dia menyerah sekarang. Maka usahanya selama ini akan menjadi sia-sia.

"Aku... Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengambil jalan yang salah. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu! Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah kepadamu"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Oke meskipun yang bacanya dikit gpp lah bakal tetep gw update. Ya sebenernya sedih juga tapi mau gmn lagi. Ini salah gw sendiri yang Publish di fandom yang sepi. Lagian gw nulis fict karena Hobi aja. Tapi, biar kaya gitu juga gw bakal lebih seneng kalau hobi gw ini bisa ngehibur banyak orang. Makanya gw minta para Readers sekalian buat nyulik Readers lain ke fandom ini. Kalau bisa sama Author juga biar Fandom ini bisa rame kaya tetangga.

Mungkin itu sedikit curhatan gw yang gk penting. Dan buat yang baca tetep pantengin terus karena fict ini bakal gw lanjut.

Ok samapi ketemu di chapter depan. Gw The Plato Baskom pamit undur diri

Assalamu'alaiku W.r W,b

Chapter yang akan datang: Putih & Silver


End file.
